


And Where You Invest Your Love, You Invest Your Life

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, slightly au of Yes Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in this Universe, or any other, could ever Make Leo Fitz raise a hand to Jemma Simmons. Not even mind control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Where You Invest Your Love, You Invest Your Life

Simmons' hands shook as she raced after Fitz through the main floor of the plane. She knew it was only the newly renamed ICER she was holding, it wouldn't do anything but knock him out, but something about the action of shooting her best friend disturbed something deep in her bones, making her fingers weak and her hands twitch uncontrollably. 

"Fitz!" she cried out, voice almost plaintive in her request. "Fitz I know you're stronger than this!" she yelled as she cornered him up by the cockpit. Having heard all the noise, Lorelai emerged, looking as sure of herself as ever. 

"What's all this then? Another of your poor mortals sniveling to try and reclaim your man from me? How delightfully ignorant." she looked Simmons up and down, sneering. "You're nothing next to me, you useless little labrat."

"I'm worth ten of you. Especially to him." Simmons almost growled, pointing her pistol towards Lorelai instead but then directing it back to Fitz. She doubted the dendrotoxin would do much to the Asgardian. "Come on, Fitz. I know you know who you are. You know who I am. I know on some level you know how much I matter to you. How much we've been through." she pleaded, her voice shaking. Fitz stood still, looking panicked as his eyes flitted between her and Lorelai.

"You can't get to him. He's mine now. Lost to you forever." Lorelai shrugged easily, stroking Fitz's cheek. 

"People never truly belong to you if you've manipulated them. It's not real. You and your entire life, all your men and your armies, it's a lie. It's pathetic." 

"You're feisty. I'd almost enjoy it if you weren't so annoying. Maybe I should just order him to kill you." A moment of fear jumped in Simmons' eyes before she set her jaw and shook her head almost imperceptibly. 

"Fitz would never hurt me." 

"You sound sure of that. I can't wait to prove you wrong."

"I am sure. I know Fitz." she directed her gaze to her best friend, standing valiantly in front of Lorelai as if he provided any physical barrier at all. Maybe he did. Maybe he knew she couldn't shoot him. "I know you, Leo. We've been best friends over a decade. I would die for you and you would die for me. Some part of you must know that." her voice sounded desperate again as she tried to ignore the underlying quiver of her words. She heard Ward and May wrestling in the distance.

"You talk far too much. Kill miss Jemma Simmons for me, Leo." Simmons gulped, backing away slightly and leveling the pistol to Fitz's chest. Fitz stepped forward, coming towards her.

"Leo, please." she said softly, hoping with all she had she could get through to him. His hands twitched on the rifle Lorelai had shoved into his hands. He stopped moving for a moment.  
"Kill Simmons? Hurt Jemma?" Rage flared in his eyes and Simmons put her finger over the trigger and aimed, not pulling it yet but ready to squeeze her eyes shut and fire at any moment. "You MONSTER." Fitz growled suddenly. All in a moment he'd whirled around and stood firmly between Simmons and Lorelai, his eyes dark with anger. He reached an arm out, shielding Simmons further. "I'd never lay a hand on my Jemma, you ruddy harlot." he spat "And neither will you." 

Simmons felt all the anxiety that had been tight in her chest fade away. She never should have doubted he'd come through for her. 

"Well well well." Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. No one'e ever managed that before. So, I think, since your love is clearly so strong, I must kill you. But only one of you. I'm sure it will be delightful to watch one of you whither away after witnessing the other's death. 

Fitz narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled the rifle up into his arms and shot out both the Asgardian's kneecaps at close range and moved out of the way of her reach as she fell forward. Simmons immediately moved to hold her in place, since women were immune to her charms, and Fitz ran to find Sif. 

"Lady Sif! Lady Sif it's me, Leo Fitz."

"Why should I allow you entrance? You are enchanted by Lorelai." Sif had barricaded herself away from the chaos, waiting with the collar in her hand. 

"Not anymore."

"How is that possible? Did she release you?"

"No. She ordered me to hurt someone I could never do any harm to. I guess I broke away from it or something? I'm not exactly a sorcery expert all I know is no force in this universe or any other could ever make me lay a hand on Jemma."

"I will come out. Is she incapacitated?"

"Sort of, I shot her knees up but she's giving Jemma quite a fight." he glanced over worriedly and breathed a sigh of relief when Sif jumped down from a cupboard she was hiding on top of. Simmons was trying her best to keep the other Asgardian woman on the floor, but she was tiring quickly. 

"Lorelai!" Sif's voice boomed as she nudged Simmons away and promptly kicked Lorelai to the ground, holding her in place with her foot before levying her blade to the other woman's throat. Simmons scurried away to stand beside Fitz, who unthinkingly wrapped an arm around her. "You have been bested once more. Even your enchantments have met their match tonight, in that young man's love for his best friend. I doubt however, you will have seen the error of your ways, so I will have to silence you." Sif smirked and yanked Lorelai's head up and forced the collar over it, breaking the spell on Ward as it ascended to cover most of her face, locking her throat into silence.

After good byes were said and Sif took her prisoner back to the realm she belonged in, the team sat in the ruined common area, all battered and exhausted.

"So you're telling me the lab monkey broke Lorelai's voodoo when I couldn't. How is that even possible?" Ward frowned, leaning back and crossing his arms. Fitz coughed and Simmons fidgeted beside him. They hadn't actually had a chance to discuss what had happened alone and how it would change their friendship, as it inevitably would. Fitz cleared his throat. 

"Lorelai ordered me to kill Simmons. I couldn't. Simple as that."

"So you just stopped? Just like that?" Ward looked at him incredulously. Fitz's eyes darkened again. 

"Of course. I don't care if it's some witchy Asgardian or God himself controlling me. I would never lay harm to m- Jemma. I could never bring myself to hurt her." Simmons flushed slightly beside him, resisting the urge to reach out to him. Skye, who'd been allowed into the living room for the team meeting, grinned delightedly. 

"Oh my gosh! So you care for Simmons so much that you broke the curse? That's so adorable!" 

"I'll expect that you keep things private, so I don't have to alert higher ups, and not let this interfere in your jobs here on this team." Couldson said, his voice brisk. But he was smiling. 

"Oh! Sir. we're not, we're just-" Simmons babbled, shaking her head as Fitz started as well saying "Oh, no, sir, we're just friends that hasn't changed." but as he glanced over at Simmons, still fidgeting and blushed bright red, there was an unspoken 'yet' hanging in the air. 

"Well regardless, when and if you choose to make that transition, I will not interfere provided you abide to my listed criteria. Now, I suggest everyone get some rest. I need to talk to Skye, so I'll take her back to the medi-pod. Don't worry Simmons, I'll be careful." he smirked. 

"I trust you, sir." she smiled and nodded before standing and moving to walk to the hallway of bunks. Fitz followed, slipping behind her into the her room with ease. 

"So." he said, staring at the ground. 

"So." she echoed, before sitting heavily on the bed. Fitz followed suit, clasping his hands in his lap. 

"In case it wasn't obvious. I may or may not have slightly less than platonic feelings for you. Well, more than slightly less than platonic. More like I've been madly in love with you for years. Apparently, enough in love with you to break a curse. And you said fairy tales weren't real, eh?" he babbled, running a nervous hand through his hair and staring at her awkwardly. 

"Oh please Leo, don't give me that look. You'd have to be utterly thick not to know that I love you too." she grinned at him, even though her body and mind were both exhausted. Fitz grinned back and took her chin in his hand, careful of her bruises. 

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's alright." Simmons nodded and closed her eyes and was surprised to not feel his lips on hers right way but softly touching down on every scratch and bruise visible on her face and neck, and then her forehead and then her eyelids, before finally meeting her lips. She tangled her hands in his curls and they clung to each other like the other was oxygen and they were drowning. That night they slept soundly in the same bed, curled together like two halves of one being.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write up this little one shot of Lorelai trying to get Fitz to kill Simmons and then he turns on her because he could never hurt Jemma. Title is from Awake My Soul by Mumford and Sons!


End file.
